Diabolik Killers
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: The Sakimaki siblings are serial killers who have all nearly killed thousands since they were young. When they are arrested and going to be executed, they are given the chance to work for the good of the nation. Along with highschool girl, Yui Komori, they kill criminals who can't be dealt with by the police.


**Alright, this is Diabolik Lovers story that is based off of this yuri manga that I like. It's called Murcielago, I recommend it, it's pretty funny. This story is an AU and the characters will probably be OC. I hope you all like it. Rated M for future gore and possible limes and lemons. This chapter was helped made by** **KarouUchiha Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

"Before you all die, there's something I'd to ask." the man said to the seven young people, six men and one little girl, inside the glass box. "What does it feel like to kill a person?"

"It's nothing special." the blonde one replied.

"If I remember correctly, you've all killed nearly thousands combined. There must be something."

"Nothing, we did it because we could." one of the two redheads said.

"I see. Then in that case..." the man gestured to the door, which soon opened.

In walked a young, beautiful teenage girl with wavy, shoulder-length, platinum blonde hair and sherbet pink eyes. A pretty, pink flower hairclip was attached to the left side of her head. Her face filled with what seemed to be determination.

"If I told you that you all can kill this girl in anyway you like, would you?" the man asked.

"No, we wouldn't." the one wearing glasses answered.

"Why is that?"

"We don't see any merit in doing it." the girl, who's left eye was violet while her right eye was red, said.

"Interesting. It would appear you all really do have some form of judgement. You all pass. Prisoner number 1788, Sakimaki Shu. Prisoner number 1789, Sakimaki Reiji. Prisoner number 1790, Sakimaki Ayato. Prisoner number 1791, Sakimaki Laito. Prisoner number 1792, Sakimaki Kanato. Prisoner number 1793, Sakimaki Subaru. And prisoner number 1794, Sakimaki Maria. Will you all work for the good of the nation?"

An amused, devious grin slowly spread on all the sibling's faces.

* * *

 _Time skip, two years later_

Yui was in her apartment and sitting on her bed, filing her nails while watching TV. Then she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said after she answered. "Really? I see... Yes, the siblings and I will get on it very soon. Alright, please email us the details. Thank you." she hung up. "Great, now I have to get up." she muttered to herself.

She got from her bed and stretched. "I wonder if I should go to them, or let them come to me for once." she groaned. "And I really wanted to watch TV."

* * *

 _Later_

Yui used the key she had to open the door that led into the condo, which was at the very top floor of the apartment complex.

"Yo." she called as she walked in.

"You're late."

"Nice to see you, too, Reiji." the girl said to the glasses wearer sarcastically. "Now, what do you want?" she asked. "I'm missing something very important."

"We were you not given the details or were you not paying attention when they told you?"

Yui remembered when the person who called her told her the details while she was watching a very great scene in her favorite anime.

"The second one?" she said to herself. "I was doing some important work."

Reiji sighed.

Just come on. Everyone else is waiting." he told her.

"Okay." the platinum blonde said as she followed him to the living room.

When they entered the room, all of the brothers were sitting and doing their own thing.

"Oh, Bitch-chan is here." Laito said when he looked up from his dirty magazine and saw her.

"Took you long enough." Subaru remarked.

"We've been waiting for you." Kanato told her.

Yui rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault I'm busy."

"Yui-chan!" Maria came into the room and went over to the older girl.

"Hey, Maria-chan." Yui greeted as the thirteen year old hugged her.

"Did you come to play?" the brunette asked.

"No, we have a job to do." the platinum blonde told her.

"Aw!" the younger girl pouted.

"Speaking of which, let's focus on the job at hand." Reiji said.

"Right." Yui said. "Today's target is a serial killer who had recently escaped from the mental ward. The higher ups say he couldn't have gotten to far, so we should get the help of the police force."

"I guess that's fine, right, Teddy?" Kanato said to his bear.

"It sounds like the perfect job for a few psychos like you." Yui remarked.

"Whatever." Shu responded, getting up from his laying position on the couch. "Let's get this over with."

"Let's go, Pancake." Ayato said.

"Call me that again, and you're walking." Yui told him as they headed outside. "And let's hurry up, I want to go back home."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside a train_

A strange man was walking down one of the train carts, singing a song that seemed to be in a different language. Some people looked at him weirdly, seeing him twirling his arms and hands in an odd fashion. Unknown to all of them, a small, unnoticeable object was wrapping around their necks.

Then, when the man sung the last verse to the song, heads feel off of necks and blood flew everywhere. Bodies fell to the floor. Laying in the sea of blood, one of the victims cellphone started ringing.

The man grinned in a manic way.

"Yes?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Why do you always drive?" Subaru asked as they all climbed into the car.

"Because it's my car." she replied simply.

Then she got a text message.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"It's from the police. It says we should head to the station."

"The station?"

"Looks like the target reported himself." the platinum blonde said as she put the car in drive. "Ayato, put on your seat belt." she told the redhead, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

He just clicked his tongue at her.

She got annoyed. Then she jammed on the brakes, making everyone jump forward and making the redhead hit his head on the dashboard.

"Put it on." she ordered.

"What the hell?! You don't slam the freaking brakes like that!" Ayato yelled.

"If you just your damn seat belt on then I wouldn't have to!" Yui yelled back at him. "I don't need you dying and screwing up my day!"

"Just do what she says, man." Subaru whispered to his brother. "We don't wanna get in a car accident because of your stupidity. "Plus, if you died, Maria would be sad."

"Oh, fine." the redhead grumbled, putting on the seat belt. "Let's just go already."

"Finally you listened." Yui said snarkly.

"Just drive!" he shouted in annoyance.

The platinum blonde 'hmped' and drove.

* * *

 _Later, at the station_

"Thank you for coming." a police officer greeted them, saluting at them "We've cleared out the civilians for you."

"Good work." Yui said.

"Please follow me."

"Yui, you and Maria stay here for now." Reiji told the platinum blonde as he and the other brothers got out of the car. "Follow behind in a bit."

"Okay."

"They're gonna get all the action." Maria commented as her brothers followed the officer.

"They better not." Yui said.

* * *

"The subway the target is on and will be passing through soon." the police officer informed. 'All of you will be on the one after that."

"I guess that's fine." was Shu's response.

"The target reported himself." Reiji said. "He's waiting for us to come after him. Which means he'll let us on without a prob..."

A train suddenly sped past them.

"...Lem..." the glasses wearer finished. "Or so I thought. Apparently, that's not the case."

Kanato snickered. "How lame, huh, Teddy?" he said to his bear.

"Silence." Reiji ordered.

Suddenly, a car drove the entrance of the subway.

"We've arrived!" Yui announced.

"That isn't really what I meant when I told you to follow behind." the dark purple-black haired young man said.

"But, this should be perfect." Shu commented, smirking a bit.

When the car landed on the ground, the platinum blonde turned it sideways and all the brothers jumped in as it fell onto the train tracks.

"You should be more specific in your instructions." Yui told Reiji.

Umm, the other train..." the officer said.

"It's fine, this way is faster." Ayato stated.

"Besides..." Laito started to say. "We can continue our car date now."

"This isn't a car date, you perverted idiot." the platinum blonde told him.

"Just hurry up and drive." Subaru said.

"Alright, alright." the girl responded, hitting the gas pedal. "Bossy..." she muttered.

'We're breaking several traffic laws with this.' Maria thought to herself.

* * *

 _Not too much later_

They caught up to the train.

"All right, guys, we're here!" Yui said.

She turned the car off the tracks and sped up to the side of it.

"Hurry up and get on." she told the siblings.

"Darn, I guess our car date is over, huh?" Laito said. "That was too fast."

"Ayato." Reiji said.

"I'm on it." the redhead responded as he stood up, a gun, which had a long string of wire attached to it, was in his hand.

He twirled it around a few times before throwing it through a window, breaking it and getting the gun caught on the frame.

"Hey, Yui, if we do a good job today, will you give us a reward?" Kanato asked.

It depends, I'll think about it." Yui replied.

"Can it be taking a bath with us?" Laito suggested. "We can wash each other."

"Hell no! Just move your asses and go do your job!" the girl yelled. "Why do you love them?" she asked Maria.

"They're my brothers and they're nice to me." the brunette replied. "Can I come with you guys this time?" she asked her brothers. "You promised I can help with dealing with the next target." she looked at them with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

"Hop on, kiddo." Ayato told her, gesturing to his back.

'She's got them whipped.' the platinum blonde thought as Maria climbed onto her brother's back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wish us luck, Bitch-chan." Laito said as the siblings started to climb into the train.

"Don't screw up and die is all I'll give you." Yui told him.

"I suppose we'll take what we can get."

"Laito, hurry up." Reiji ordered.

"Coming." the hat wearer replied.

* * *

Once all the siblings were inside, they all saw _a lot_ of corpses, scattered body parts, and blood. Some body pieces were hanging up by what appeared to be some type of wire.

"Wow." Laito let out a low whistle. "What a mess."

"So much blood." Maria remarked. "I picked the wrong day to wear this white jacket."

Reiji looked over at the wire. "I suppose this wire is his weapon." he said. "Its pretty unnoticeable and strong, I wonder what it's made of."

"It looks that a knife has been used on a few of the bodies." Kanato observed.

"The cuts are pretty nice but his overall work is pretty random." Subaru remarked. "His work is just dirty."

"I wonder why he felt it was necessary to report himself." Maria thought aloud.

"He must be a narcissist." Shu said. "This all seems to have been done just for vanity. He didn't try to run away, but decided to make a new work."

"Perhaps it wasn't his goal to escape but to be noticed by someone in particular." Laito remarked.

"I can't tell if he's a pervert or just someone who gets really into his work." Maria commented.

"He's probably both." Reiji said.

"Whatever, he has poor taste." Ayato commented. Then he smirked. "He's got a lot to learn."

* * *

 _Later_

After walking through more train cars, the siblings arrived at the very end of the train. Once there, they found a deranged looking man stabbing a corpse while laughing manically.

"You've come at last." the man said. "I was getting bored. Did you come to play with me, brothers and sister?"

"Not quite." Subaru said.

"We're the people they send to kill guys like you." Shu informed.

"Maria, watch the tripwire." Reiji warned the brunette.

"Woah!" Maria jumped away from the tripwire that was on the ground, barely missing it from wrapping around her ankle.

"You still have a long way to go if you're going to be a professional killer." the glasses wearer told her.

"Yes, Reiji-onii-chan." she said. "Sorry."

"I see, you're all here to kill..." the man said.

"Yeah, the country would like for you to die." Ayato stated. "From what we've seen, it seems you only kill people who are weaker than you."

The redhead moved his head, making the wire that was aimed for his neck to wrap around the pole to next to him. When the wire squeezed on the pole, it broke apart.

"You're handy work is extraordinary, but your traps are meaningless." Reiji remarked.

"Extraordinary? Me?"

Subaru shot forward, pulling out a dagger and aiming it at his face. The man moved as he barely dodged the blade, his ear getting sliced off. He raised his own knife and slashed it at the white haired young man's face, only grazing his cheek when he dodged and jumped back.

"If you look at it from my perspective, you're all the crazy ones, even that little girl." the man said. "Neither of you are like me or like them!"

He charged at Maria, his knife raised. However, Ayato stopped him when he used the gun he still had to block him.

"There's no way people like you that are neither here nor there can be so successful." he continued to slash at the redhead, who skillfully blocked him. "None of you can commit! You're all turncoats! Just look around you! Stop pretending!"

He managed to knock the gun out of the redhead's hand. Ayato quickly grabbed the string of wire attached to it. Then, just the man was about to slash him across the face, the young man pulled out another gun and blocked the blade, knocking the knife out of his hand and breaking the man's fingers. Then the redhead spun the other gun around, slicing a metal pole in half with the wire, and wrapped it around the man's body, pinning his arms to his side.

"Being turncoats isn't really that bad." Ayato said as he placed the barrels of both guns to the man's chest. "Besides, if we acted like you, we would be hated by someone special to us."

He fired the guns at the same time. Blood flew out of the man's mouth as he flew back, hitting the end of the train cart.

"Nicely done, Ayato-kun." Laito complimented. "I bet he's just waiting for us to deliver the final blow."

"He should have stayed in that boring mental ward. It would have been better than this." Kanato remarked.

"That's right, Kanato-onii-chan." Maria agreed, smiling. "It's that type of place, huh?" she crouched down in front of the nearly dead man. "It's quite boring, isn't it? No sense, no technique, no respect. You have no taste and you're pretty stupid and there's no one who think you're nice to look at. In the end, you're just a common criminal."

An idea cam into her mind a scary look entered her heterochromic eyes.

"Ayato-onii-chan..." she whispered her idea to her brother.

He smirked. "You're getting the hang of this, Maria." he said.

He went over to the door, which lead to the control room, with the broken glass window. He reached inside and increased the train's speed.

"We won't deliver the final blow." the thirteen year old told the man. "You're going to be an unidentified body. "You'll be cleaned out with nobody ever knowing. You have anybody come to understand you, nor will you be remembered. You'll die in an accident."

"Very good, Maria." Reiji praised. "That's how a professional killer thinks."

"Hey, our ride's here." Subaru informed when he saw Yui outside from one of windows. "Time to scram."

He pulled his leg back and kicked the sliding door of the train off.

"Let's go!" he told his siblings before he jumped out.

"Bye, bye, Unknown-san." Maria said as Ayato grabbed her and jumped out of the train with the others.

Just as the siblings jumped out and landed in the car, the train flew off the tracks and landed into a nearby building.

"Holy shit." Yui said as they watched the building and train crumple to the ground.

"How much to you think that'll cost, Teddy?" Kanato asked his bear.

"Couldn't you guys have prevented that?" the platinum blonde questioned.

"I'm sorry, Yui-chan." Maria apologized.

"We weren't unable to stop it." Reiji said. "We are under no obligation to listen to his wishes."

"Most importantly..." Ayato started to say, smirking. "We're not nice people."

"I see..." was all the girl said, a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

 _Later, back at the Sakimaki residence_

"Subaru, what's that?" Yui asked the white haired man, who had a bandage over the cut on his cheek, when she saw him holding the same knife that belonged to the serial killer from the train.

"Just something I stole from that guy." he replied.

"Idiot, you should have stolen his wallet." she told him, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Anyway, where do you guys think he was trying to go?" the platinum blonde, looking at a newspaper that was featuring today's events. "The accident happened on a loop. You just go around the same track over and over again."

"How are we suppose to know?" Shu asked.

"The reason you guys have this job is because you understand these people." Yui sighed and sat down on the couch. "Hey..." she started to say. "You guys remember when we first met back then? If you all did find some merit in killing me, then would you..." she trailed off.

Ayato sat down next to her.

"We wouldn't kill you." he told her. "You're too interesting, and Maria's taken a liking to you."

"It's nice having you around, Bitch-chan." Laito said. "Seeing your face when you get mad is so funny and cute."

"Teddy and I like you." Kanato spoke up.

"You're manners are deplorable, but I am looking forward to day where I can discipline you thoroughly." Reiji stated.

"You're loud, but I guess having you around isn't so bad." Shu said.

"You're rude, hot-headed, and stubborn, but you're alright." Subaru commented. "At least you have a backbone."

"And you're like a sister to me, Yui-chan." Maria told her .

Besides..." Ayato started to say, slinging his arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "You gotta save the best for last, you know?"

Yui looked at all of them with an uncertain expression, but then gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I get it." she said.

One by one, all the siblings smirked devilishly.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought it in your reviews. I'll try to get the other chapter up soon, i just have so many other stories that it'll take me a while. Anyway, thanks for reading this. Until next time.**


End file.
